gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rhapsody
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 (TLAD) 2/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Monroe (dial texture) |inttxd = Rhapsody (TLAD) Monroe (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = HIPSTER_DLC_MODDED_1 HIPSTER_DLC_MODDED_2 LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_ SP |modelname = rhapsody (All games) |handlingname = RHAPSODY (TLAD) RHAPSODY1 (GTA V) |textlabelname = RHAPSODY (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (TLAD & GTA V; Enhanced version, pre-modified) No (GTA V; Original version) (GTA V; Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Rhapsody is a two-door hatchback featured in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V, and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The car is based on the infamous manufactured from 1970–75, while the front is designed after the . The wheels appear to be aftermarket, bearing a resemblance to American Racing Ansen Sprint mag wheels. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Its appearance in Grand Theft Auto V is mostly unchanged, with the exception of whitewall tires added by default, and the optional customization features in Los Santos Customs. New body modification options include a ducktail spoiler, fender flares, and a bumper lip, a reference to the original Volkswagen Golf GTI. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The car handles similarly to the Blista Compact, although the Rhapsody is an FR layout vehicle, (as opposed to the Blista Compact's FF layout) with more reasonable torque, and lower top speed. Its handling is very good, as its light weight and stiff suspension allow it to take turns at a high speed with almost no oversteer. However, crash deformation is poor, and as expected from a vehicle of this size and weight, its engine will fail after 3-4 head-on crashes. It is, however, very back-heavy and is prone to spinouts, but this trait can be good for drifting in the hands of experienced drivers. TLAD Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rhapsody's performance virtually is unchanged in GTA V, with only minor alterations to the vehicle's rigidity and nimble-feeling, where it now feels more stiff and stable, as oppose to TLAD's rendition where the car felt slightly more loosely suspended. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Rhapsody-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''The Lost and Damned'' Rhapsody-TLAD-Interior.jpg|'Rhapsodys interior. Rhapsody-TLAD-InteriorDashboard.jpg|Close-up of the Wayne's World easter-egg in the dashboard. Rhapsody_Photo.PNG|The texture of the photograph found in the interior. The picture shows Waynes World characters Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar. ''Grand Theft Auto V Rhapsodys-gta5-frontright-npcs.jpg|Two NPC modified Rhapsodies spawned in Mirror Park. Rhapsody-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Rhapsody on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Rhapsody-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Rhapsody on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''The Lost and Damned'' In TLAD, there is a robin egg blue Rhapsody in the mission Off Route. The car is across the street from the player after the starting cutscene. The player can obtain this uniquely colored vehicle by parking it at any safehouse without harming the completion of the mission. A tip to obtain this is to park it outside the Bellic Penthouse on Albany Avenue. Rhapsody-TLAD-OffRoute.jpg|The unique Robin Egg Blue Rhapsody found during the mission Off Route. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pre-modified variants of the Rhapsody can be seen driving around Los Santos randomly. The following two sets may spawn only in story mode. The vehicles appear in set color sets with custom front bumper, bug catcher, lowered suspension and spoiler. Hipster DLC Modded |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Custom Front Splitter Exhaust: Long Twin Exhaust Suspension: Lowered Suspension Hood: Single Intake Bug Catcher Spoiler: Ducktail Spoiler }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Custom Front Splitter Exhaust: Dual Shotgun Exhaust Wheels: Mecha Suspension: Lowered Suspension Hood: Triple Intake Bug Catcher Spoiler: Ducktail Spoiler }} Los Santos Customs Modded Single Player Like the randomly spawning modified Rhapsodys, two sets of Rhapsodys may spawn outside Los Santos Customs, pre-modified. These only spawn in single player. The vehicles appear in set color sets with the same modifications. They will not spawn with any of the default extra components. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Custom Front Splitter Exhaust: Long Twin Exhaust Suspension: Lowered Suspension Hood: Single Intake Bug Catcher Spoiler: Ducktail Spoiler }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Custom Front Splitter Exhaust: Dual Shotgun Exhaust Wheels: Mecha Suspension: Lowered Suspension Hood: Triple Intake Bug Catcher Spoiler: Ducktail Spoiler }} Rhapsody-GTAV-front-HipsterDLCModded1.PNG|The NPC-modified Rhapsody in the enhanced version of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Rhapsody-GTAV-front-HipsterDLCModded2.png|The NPC-modified Rhapsody in the enhanced version of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Bargaining Chips" Casino Work, where a parked one must be found in Mirror Park. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *It can be regularly found in Northwood, Algonquin, and south Alderney. *Rarely spawns in Star Junction. *Provided in the missions Off Route and Was It Worth It?. Both are across the street of the mission starting point. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Found in each protagonist's garage in single player. ;Enhanced version *Spawns in traffic, commonly around Burton, Vinewood and Pillbox Hill. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $140,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $140,000. *Rarely seen in traffic in the enhanced version. Trivia General *The Rhapsody's name is a reference to the 1992 film , specifically the famous scene where the two lead characters, Wayne and Garth, sing along to the song " " by while driving in the "Mirthmobile" (an AMC Pacer). A photograph can be seen within the Rhapsody depicting Wayne and Garth. Furthermore, a "W'" (as in "'W'ayne's '''W'orld") is seen badged inside and outside the car, also the photo says "Schwing", one of the catch phases used by Wayne and Garth in the movie. *The default radio stations for the Rhapsody are: **The Lost and Damned: The Beat 102.7. **GTA V': WorldWide FM. ''Grand Theft Auto V *The Rhapsody shares its interior with the Stallion, like the Regina, with the Rhapsody badge stamped on the dashboard and doors. As such, the steering wheel on the Rhapsody bears a Classique logo rather than a Declasse logo. *The Rhapsody is listed in the original handling file, but it did not appear in-game until the I'm Not a Hipster Update. It seemed to originally be an AWD vehicle with a slightly heavier mass and higher speed. RHAPSODY 440010 0 0 AVERAGE *Through customization, it is possible to make the Rhapsody resemble the Pacer used in the film . References Navigation }}de:Rhapsody (IV) ru:Rhapsody es:Rhapsody pl:Rhapsody hu:Rhapsody Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in "I'm Not a Hipster" Update